Manufacturers of battery pack systems with electrochemical cells having substantially planar configurations typically manufacture the enclosures for these systems from plastic. The cells are usually hung from their electrical connections and surrounded by foam rings or shrink-wrap to hold them in place. In addition, the electrical connection to tabs of the cells is provided by a weld or solder. This mechanical configuration is not very stable as the cells may move during transport or operation which may result in a mechanical break and therefore electrical failure. Furthermore, for high power battery pack systems, the enclosure and materials that are typically used do not provide enough thermal dissipation which can result in the cells heating up, experiencing thermal runaway and becoming damaged. In addition, the electrical connection to the cell tabs via a weld or solder has an increased resistance and a small current pathway which results in increased current density which leads to increased heat generation during operation. While plastic battery pack enclosures maybe cost-effective to manufacture and plastic provides electrical isolation between the cells and the enclosure, a disadvantage is the poor thermal conductivity of plastic. This necessitates the use of external active cooling systems to facilitate heat dissipation. However, as a result, the overall system becomes expensive, bulky and difficult to manufacture.